Angel's Serenade
by saruwatarikoumiko
Summary: [AngeAnge] The Digimon Angels find themselves in a new world and Angemon and Exveemon's rivalry for Angewomon continues...R&R I changed the last chapter to include the rest of the song, We Could be In Love. Should it be the title?
1. Love Song

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Digimon characters used in the story, and they belong to whoever created them ... I also do not own the angel's song. I placed it there as asort of shout out to it, since I love the song. Its called "We Could be In Love" by Lea Salonga and another guy, if anybody is curious to listen to it ).. Well there are no other songs thatI would be adding, so any that are italicized are the lyrics to that song and that song only. - I hope you enjoy my first chapter... It might not be very good as its my first fan fic that im adding here ... cya!

- Kumiko

* * *

**_Angel's Serenade_**

Once there lived two kingdoms who lived happily together. In the kingdom of Eternal Light lived a princess, who was in love with the prince of Immortal Hope…

The prince took out a golden box with diamonds encrusted into it and gave the princess a key.

"Go on," he said. "Open it." The princess looked at him, her blue eyes sparkling. She turned the key and the box opened slowly, with two angels, one male, the other female, dancing. The couple looked like the prince and princess. The figure began to twirl and move around the box, and it played their favorite song, and both sang with their heavenly voices. First the princess, with her sweet voice:

"_Be still my heart_

_Lately its mind is on its own._

_It would go far and wide, _

_Just to be near you._"

Then the Prince sang in his deep voice, looking at the princess:

"_Even the stars_

_Shined a bit bright_

_I noticed_

_When you're close to me"_

"_Still it remains a mystery" _The princess added. Then together, they sang:

"_Anyone who's seen us_

_Knows what's going on between us –_

_It doesn't take a genius_

_To read between the lines_

_And its not just wishful thinking, _

_Or only me who's dreaming_

_I know what these are symptoms of:_

_We could be in love"_

The Prince closed the box and gave it to the princess, and he hung the key around her neck as a necklace.

During this time, a war was raging between the Kingdoms of Hope and Light and the Kingdoms of Courage and Miracles. An earthquake suddenly shook and surprised the couple. Castles and other buildings were falling apart around them. A wizard suddenly appeared before them, and cast a spell on the prince and princess, sending them to another place to protect them from any danger.

Unfortunately the spell came with a price: They would forget everything about their previous life, and only until the war was over, could the angels return to their home.

* * *

If you haven't figured it out yet, the angels are Angemon and Angewomon (I am such a crazy fan over this couple) .. I hope it wasn't too boring.. its mainly a love story, with a bit of humor, so if you hate those kinds of stories, and managed to have gotten this far, do yourself a favor, and stop reading. (I'm sorry that you don't like these stories) 


	2. A Lost Memory?

Hi everyone! Thank you for getting this far and braving my fic! Thank you to my reviewers, Lord Pata and Shenny G. Potter. Disclaimer is on chapter 1, if anyone would like to read it. I don't see the point of putting it on every chapter, since it'll waste more reading time . Enjoy!

* * *

In the Digital World, two angels sat on a rock as they stood guard over all their companions. Angewomon, a warlike angel, was beside her counterpart, Angemon. She was fumbling with a golden key around her neck.

"I wonder what this key opens," she said to herself. "It looks familiar, like I have seen or used it before."

"Yes it does look familiar," Angemon added, looking at the key. "Can I see it?" Angewomon took off the chain and placed it on Angemon's hand .He turned it around and around, examining it carefully.

"Interesting..." he mumbled. Angewomon shuffled closer to him to see. "Look, it says Immortal Hope on this side, and on this side it says Eternal Light. They're our crests."

Suddenly a little bubble landed on Angewomon's lap and it popped, revealing a small pink and gold box, light emanating from it. As the light died down, Angewomon took the key form Angemonand put it in the keyhole. It opened slowly with an angel couple rising from a hole. Then it began to play a melody as the angels began to spin. Angewomon gasped.

"They look like us." She said. Angemon nodded. Then both unexpectedly began humming along with the music, somewhere in the back of their head knew the song, and soon the humming was replaced with the angels' singing.

"_Be still my heart_

_Lately its mind is on its own._

_It would go far and wide,_

_Just to be near you."_ Angewomon sang.

"_Even the stars_

_Shined a bit bright_

_I noticed_

_When you're close to me" _Angemon followed.

"_Still it remains a mystery"_

"_Anyone who's seen us_

_Knows what's going on between us_

_It doesn't take a genius_

_to read between the lines_

_And its not just wishful thinking_

_Or only me who's dreaming_

_I know what these are symptoms of,_

_We could be in love."_

Angemon and Angewomon sang together, holding each other's hands. They were looking at each other, first of all stunned by the knowledge of a familiar song, and second, how the song made them subconsciously hold hands. Angewomon shut the box and pulled out the key.

"Do I know you?" Angewomon whispered, touching his face, searching for a lost memory. Suddenly, a bubble engulfed both of them, and the bubble, containing the angels, floated up. Some sort of spell was cast on them, and both fell unconscious.


	3. Brave New World

Angewomon opened her eyes. She felt well rested, warn, and comfortable. When her vision cleared, she saw a grand chandelier. She shot up instantly, and realized she was on a bed, not a rock or dirty ground, but a very large and soft bed.

"Good morning, your highness." A silhouette of a woman came in and pulled open a large curtain opposite the bed Angewomon was on. A huge window appeared and bright light flowed in, blinding Angewomon momentarily.

"Who are you? Where am I? What am I? And What's going on?" Angewomon's questions spilled out of her mouth.

"I am your Lady in Waiting, Lady Hikari. You usually call me –"

"KARI!" Angewomon jumped out of the bed and grabbed the woman's chin and looked at her straight in the eye in the light. Brown hair, amber eyes... yep, its Kari. Angewomon felt lightheaded, then realized she had no helmet on. Her free hand slapped her eyes. She felt her way towards a dresser, and removing her hand from her face, she looked at her reflection. She had no battle garb on but a white, loose an flowing nightgown. She craned her neck and looked behind her. Her wings were still there.

"Kari...what...happened?" She whispered as she sat on the bed, about to hyperventilate from the shock.

"Nothing, your majesty. You have always been the princess of Eternal Light. We brought you back now that the war is over." Kari replied. "You don't remember?"

"No... What war? Since when were you my lady in waiting?" Angewomon continued her whispering.

"Since I was assigned to you the day I was born. But then, that was when I started training." Kari said.

"Don't you remember the Digital World Kari?" Angewomon asked.

"Oh, so thats where you went for 10 years!" Kari exclaimed. "You see, princess, there was a war between Hope and Light against Courage and Miracles. We sent you and the prince of Immortal Hope to a different world to save you. I guess you forgot everything about your past selves. The war ended yesterday, under one condition. Since there are three princes, and one princess, you must choose your king, since the war started because of this."

"Marry!" Angewomon yelled. "I don't even know who I am! C'mon Kari, please tell me who I am and everything about me!"

"You are Princess Angewomon of Eternal Light, heir to the throne and kingdom." Kari mused. "Is that all you need?

"Who are my parents? Anyone special I need to know about?"

"Your parents passed away during the war. Your mother became very ill without you with her. Your father died in battle and grief of losing your mother. You were the light of their lives, and you were taken away from them so that the only heir of Eternal Light could be saved. The reason hope and light joined forces was that they were both powerful kingdoms, and for another reason, your grace – you and the prince of Immortal Hope were in love." Kari explained. "You always talked about him to me every night. Except, the only problem was, you never told me his name."

"I didn't?" Angewomon was shocked. "And you don't know his name?"

"Sorry, I forgot his name – it has been ten years."

* * *

"Ugh... where am I?" Angemon's eyes fluttered open.

"In the palace and Kingdom of Immortal Hope, Prince Angemon." A familiar voice said.

"Prince? What happened?" Angemon asked following the noise of a person walking around the room. Suddenly, bright light filled the room as a grand window was revealed under curtains. At the side of the window stood a familiar figure.

"TK?" Angemon whispered.

"Yes, your highness?" TK replied.

"What are you doing – serving me?"

"Your majesty, I was assigned to you since you were born. I have done nothing else but serve you." TK replied. "Get up, you need to get ready for the feast."

"What's going on!" Angemon was getting confused. "TK – don't you remember the digital world?"

"You just went there so you and the princess would be safe while the kingdoms fought the wars. The war just ended yesterday, not officially, until the princess of Eternal Light chooses her king. You and her probably don't remember each other, so you need to get reacquainted with her, along with the princes of Courage and Miracles." TK said as he helped Angemon dress up. Angemon just stood there, trying to understand all the information thrown at him.

"I ... see..." He replied. Angemon followed TK out to the halls and outside. There were two white stallions waiting along with an escort of knights. They both mounted their stallions, and they rode North, to where the Kingdom of Light lay.


	4. The Name Game

Thanks again to Lord Pata for reviewing and giving me motivation to keep writing! I expect fast updates (Maybe a chapter or two daily? D) because of summer break, so ill hopefully finish this fic soon . . (Disclaimer on first chapter) I hope I can get lots done today! Enjoy!

* * *

Angemon and TK rode on for a few hours, and they finally arrived at another castle. It seemed as if it were carved out of diamonds and crystals, a glow surrounding it, just like the glow from the box that he and Angewomon saw before he woke up in a different place. They approached a high wall made of stone, with one arch as the only entrance.

"Welcome to the Palace of Eternal Light, your highness." TK announced as they passed under an archway with two angel crystal pillars on the sides. On the other side a beautiful garden lay, with fountains in ponds bordered by many different exotic flowers and trees.

Angemon and TK dismounted at the entrance of the castle, with the same archway designed with large bolted doors. All the knights left for the stables to rest their horses, taking Angemon and TK's with them.

"Uh... TK?" Angemon muttered as they walked down the red-carpeted hallway. Large windows at intervals on one side was enough to illuminate the hall, along with the castle's mysterious glow. "Do I know the princess?"

"Your majesty, you were so very close to asking for her hand in marriage, but then war interfered." TK answered.

"So I _loved_ her?" Angemon said as they neared a grand door. The symbol of Light was engraved on it and embellished with gold-leaf. He thought of only one other person who he could love, not a stranger he's never even met in his life. Well, at least in this life. "So, I'm supposed to love her again like before? What if I don't?"

"It's your loss, and the kingdom's." TK replied, pushing open the wooden door. Angemon was the last one there. At a short oak table for 4, two other crowned heads sat, looking at him and whispering to each other. One had the sign of courage on his crown, and had dark blue hair and a very small and pointy nose. He had light brown eyes, almost red, and he looked at Angemon smugly. The other one had the sign of miracles on his crown, with long blonde-creamy hair which fell past his shoulders like ears. He had small, black beady eyes, and a small nose to complement it – a tad too much turned up.

Angemon was led by TK to the left of the Prince of Miracles and opposite of the Prince of Courage.

"My name's Angemon – who are you guys?" Angemon greeted, holding out his hand to the smug one first.

The prince of Courage looked at him and nodded, muttering his name.

"Prince Exveemon." Angemon ignored the fact that his name was just like Davis' partner, and dismissed it as mere coincidence. At that instant he converted his beliefs that there is such a thing as parallel universes.

The one with floppy hair raised his eyebrow and looked at the Exveemon. Then he looked at Angemon and shook Angemon's still-open hand.

"Pleasure to meet you. I'm Prince Gargomon." He said, then he whispered to Angemon. "Don't worry about Exveemon, he's just jealous of you being with the Princess. He could be your competition. Not me ... She hates me. I have no interest in her anyway."

* * *

"Princess?" Kari asked Angewomon who was dressed in her darkest and ugliest gown. She let her long blonde hair partially cover her face, much to Kari's disapproval. She did not want to see the Princes. She was studying herself in the mirror. _Maybe a few more dark jewels around my wrist. _She thought.

"Princess." Kari said more loudly and firmly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Kari! I'm just not used to being called that. Just call me Angewomon."

"Apology accepted. But it is a law amongst all the palace staff to call you by your title at all times. The Princes are all there, waiting for you in the meeting room." Kari said as they walked quickly past many other doors with the same Light symbol. They reached a door with guards standing beside it. "Good luck." Kari said as she pushed Angewomon through the opened doors.

Three men sat at a small table. She sat on the head chair promptly, while they were still bowing, and looked at all three as they sat. They were nervous, fumbling with their clothes and hair. Except for the one on the right. He looked shocked, in a familiar-shocked way.

"What do you all want?" She asked stubbornly and threateningly. All three were taken aback. A short old man then walked in. He looked like Gennai from the Digital World, but his hair was grey, and his robes all black. He stood beside Angewomon.

"Your grace, these are the Princes of Courage, Miracles and Hope, and we all came to discuss about your marriage to one of them."

Angewomon looked at all three of the Princes again.

"So I'm supposed to marry one of them?"

"Indeed, and I, Gene, will be your advisor."

"And at this point, who is it?"

"Him." Gene pointed to the prince with the sign of Courage. Exveemon smiled.

"Okay, thanks, bye." Angewomon got up out of her chair.

"Wait!" The man pushed her back down on the seat. "We will do a series of tournaments or competitions and you and I can come up with the proper Prince who you will continue to court."

"Fine." Angewomon stood still, and crossed her arms.

"Over a period of three days, you would probably be able to find him. You will spend one day observing or being with on prince each day." Gene continued. "In order, it will be the Prince of Miracles, then the Prince of Courage and on the third day, Prince of Hope."

"When does all this start?" Angewomon asked.

"First thing tomorrow. I'll wake you up at sunrise. Good-day, your highness." Gene said, then he bowed to the princess and princes and left the room. The princes stood and bowed, and she curtsied, and nearly tripped over her dress as she walked quickly out of the room.

* * *

Angemon was confused. The princess, she looked awfully familiar. She even had wings like him! But of course, they were folded down. Prince Exveemon left the table without another word and disappeared, while Prince Gargomon stayed behind.

"Good luck with her tomorrow, Prince Gargomon." Angemon shook his hand again in farewell.

"Thanks, and call me Gary. It sounds better than Gargomon. I think I'll call myself that now." 'Gary' waved and walked out. Then Angemon heard a chuckle.

"Yeah, call me Prince Evan. Maybe she would like me better that way." Prince Exveemon said mocking Prince Gargomon. He also left the room, overflowing with confidence at the recommendation of Gene.

_Maybe I should change my name._ Angemon thought. _I'll be Prince Andrew. _Then Angemon walked out and rode to his home to await his turn to meet the princess.

* * *

A/N: The name changing thing is essential! If you are bothered by it, here is some advice: LOVE the name, FEEL the name, BE the name. For crying out loud! Just LIVE with it! LOL just kiddings! - This is my longest chapter yet! I hope my story is sort of interesting? Please review! Thanks!

-Kumiko


	5. The Light of Miracles

Yay! 3 chapters in a row! Thanks Lord Pata for encouragement and Enjoy everyone!

(Disclaimer at Chapter 1)

* * *

Angewomon was awake even before she was woken by Gene. She sat in bed thinking and talking to Kari, awoken by the Princess to give her some advice. The sun has not completely risen yet, and her room was dark, except one candle which illuminated them on Angewomon's bed. 

"Do all of them know me?" Angewomon asked.

"I think so," Kari murmured, then yawned, stretching out on Angewomon's bed.

"Should I change my name to a more normal name?"

"No."

"Okay then, I am Princess Alexandra."

"What! Princess Angewomon! What's going on with you?"

No answer.

"Oh! Never _ever_ mind! Princess A-L-E-X-A-N-D-R-A!" Kari nearly shouted, pronouncing every syllable clearly at Angewomon.

Gene then burst in carrying a plain pink, sleek gown to wear and some jewelry and shoes that didn't even match. He left Kari to help Angewomon change, then he led the princess into the garden at the front of the castle. A beautifully carved stone wooden gazebo painted white sat in the center of the largest pond, and in it stood Prince Gargomon.

"Prince Gar–" Gene started the introductions, but was cut off.

"Gary." Gargomon said.

"Prince Gary!" Gene yelled, but regained his composure and monotony. "Ahem, Prince Gary, meet Princess–" He was cut off again..

"Alexandra." Angewomon said. Gene raised an eyebrow and looked at both of them.

"Prince Gary of Miracles, meet Princess Alexandra of Light." Gene resumed. Gargomon bowed and Angewomon curtsied.

"Alright. Your first activity is to dance, in the ballroom. I would like to see both of you working together." Gene opened a scroll and pulled out a quill pen. He walked back into the castle with Gargomon and Angewomon following without speaking a word. They reached the large ballroom with an orchestra in one corner already prepared for their arrival. Gene motioned for them to start playing.

"Can you dance?" Angewomon asked the Prince.

"You have no idea how bad I am." Gargomon smiled and held out his hand towards Angewomon in invitation. She took it and both walked towards the middle of the stone floor, where a symbol of light was also painted on.

After an hour of foot stomping, trippingn and laughter from the dancers. Gene called it a day and freed them to do anything they pleased. Gary just entertained Alexandra and enjoyed the rest of the day with her as they sat outside in the garden on the grass, telling jokes and stories. When the day ended, Gary got on his horse and had a last chat with Alexandra.

"Today was a great day, Princess," he bowed to her. "I hope we could do those more often. I was afraid that you wouldn't like me."

"Oh Gary, I really like you as a friend and brother who I can have fun with and depend on!" Angewomon laughed as Gary gave a goofy smile and blushed. "I'm sure we'll be great friends forever." She hugged him and kissed him on the cheek and he mounted his horse.

"Good-bye." Gargomon's horse galloped away and Angewomon grinned remembering their conversations as she walked towards her room. _I guess its not as bad as I thought._ Angewomon thought. _And I thought they'd be spoiled rich brats..._


	6. The Courage in Light

"Hello, sweetheart." That was the first line Prince 'Evan' (A/N: If you all remember, he is Exveemon.) said to Angewomon.

"Ugh!" Angewomon muttered as Evan boldly put his hand around her waist. Gene just stood there, smiling. "Don't touch me! I barely knew you for 5 minutes!" She yelled, slapping his back as hard as she could.

"Alright, alright, lovebirds," Gene interrupted. "Apple Dance! Go to the ballroom."

(A/N: If you don't know what the apple dance is, read this. If you do, keep going. The apple dance is a partner dance, usually with a couple, that holds an apple between their foreheads. It is a lot harder that it sounds, and it involves a lot of teamwork with the head movements of each partner.)

Angewomon and Evan stiffly danced with an apple held in their foreheads. They were also dancing with other members of the court, also with apples between them. The Prince and Princess were given the center of the floor, and they were quite a sight.

Angewomon, besides her head, was as far away from him, dancing nearly at a 45 degree angle to the floor. Then he attempted to kiss her. She ducked away in time, and the apple fell within ten seconds of starting, and she slapped his face in recovery with her right hand. In her left hand, she had caught the apple, and shoved it into his opened mouth from shock.

"NEXT CHALLENGE! We'll give this teamwork another try..." Gene bellowed. "Newspaper dance."

A/N: This maybe another unknown dance. The newspaper dance involves two people (again -) and the challenge is to be able to stay on the newspaper longer than other couples. The problem is, the newspaper is shrinking by being folded in half until it is too small for 2 people to stand. Then it gets to the point where one person must carry the other. Until one couple is left standing, the game keeps on going.

Most of the couples on the floor were still competing, and the newspaper was becoming incredible small. 'Evan' and 'Alexandra' were standing on tiptoes on the newspaper, holding each other to counter their own weight and keep from falling.

"You know, I'd be happy to be this close to you or even closer to you anytime." Evan commented. Angewomon pushed him and he fell over, exasperated.

"Thats it! Get away from me!" She stormed up to her chambers, leaving the other couples still laughing with enjoyment. They couldn't care less for a reject of their own beloved Princess. Evan stood, isolated as he watched Angewomon go. Gene followed her out of the ballroom.

"Put a big fat 'X' on his name!" She yelled before slamming the door shut on Gene.

"Kari? Kari! Where are you?" Angewomon called for her best friend. "I need a hug ..." She muttered. Kari ran in worriedly and hugged her.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with a Prince?" Kari asked, fixing Angewomon's hair and wiping the tears off her face.

"I don't want to do this anymore." She said.

"You already met all three of them?"

"No. Not the Prince of Hope."

"Out of all three, he is the most important for you. You should give him a chance. Besides, you were in love back then." Kari persuaded.

"Fine. Just make sure Evan stays away from me."

"Yes, your majesty. Oh, and just to let you know, your advisor, Gene – he is really hoping for Evan to be matched up with you. He will do anything in his power to make you both get married." Kari whispered.

"Huh? How did you know?" Angewomon stopped her crying and looked at Kari.

"Oh you know, Girls. We gossip." Kari said. "It's too complicated to explain the whole chain, but trust me."

"Let me see what he's got then." Angewomon said. _I'll tease him and pretend to love the Prince of Hope. I'll do everything, I'll even ask him to play along..._


	7. The Hope of Light

Angewomon came out in the garden wearing the most flattering gown she could find in her wardrobe. Gene had not come to give her new gowns or shoes to wear, making his favoritism apparent to Angewomon. Nonetheless, it was all to her advantage. She was reminded of the music box she and Angemon had discovered and decided to wear a gown similar to that of the woman figurine dancing with the man. A simple mostly white flowing gown with small details of pink cloth lining the edges. She wore a diamond necklace that had the symbol of light, and it sparkled magnificently. Her hair was held back with pins, and on one side, a white lily was tucked in.

_That'll show Gene. _She thought as she approached the figure facing the other way. He also had long blonde hair, but it was tied in a low ponytail. She remembered Angemon and how his hair was also just like it, and how it flew in the wind as he soared the skies with her.

"Good morning, your highness." She said to the Prince's back. He turned around and she smiled at him. He did look pretty cute. His eyes were dark blue and his face seemed chiseled by angels. Strong jaw, high nose. Some of his bangs covered his forehead.

"Princess." The Prince bowed. "I am Prince Andrew." His voice sounded familiar to Angewomon.

"I am Princess Alexandra." Then Angewomon grabbed his head and whispered in his ear. She did it so as if she kissed him on the cheek, just in case Gene would see them.

"Work with me ok? Gene doesn't want us together but we can pretend that were – you know – in love. I might not like you, and you might not like me, but please, as a favor, do this, ok?" Angewomon let go of his head just as Gene came marching into view. Apparently, he must have seen that gesture. The look of shock on his face was priceless to Angewomon. The Prince gave a slight nod and Angewomon smiled in acknowledgement.

"Alright, my lord and lady. Sorry for my tardiness, I had other important matters to tend to. I assume you have already introduced yourselves. Let us begin your tasks." Gene led the couple to the ballroom and he slept as they danced.

* * *

She was beautiful. Even more than Angewomon, who had her face hidden from him. Alexandra's eyes were blue and sparkling in her performance. He tried to mirror her eyes as he played along, pretending they were already deeply in love. He began softly singing the same song he sang with Angewomon in the Digital World, only loud enough for the princess to hear.

"_Anyone who's seen us, _

_Knows what's going on between us._

_It doesn't take a genius_

_To read between the lines._

_And it's not just wishful thinking, _

_Or only me who's dreaming._

_I know what these are symptoms of -_

_We could be in love."_

Alexandra looked at him. Her eyes showed pure shock but her face was expressionless, still focused on their facade, except her mouth was slightly open. They both stopped dancing.

"New challenge!" Gene yelled in an irritated tone, waking up and finding them gazing at each other. "I would like to see how each of you trusts each other. Princess Alexandra will be held in a fake hostage and Prince Andrew needs to save her, but, there are monsters guarding her. Princess, you will have a bow as your weapon, and my Prince, you get the sword and shield." Gene handed Alexandra her weapon and led them to an isolated courtyard that had very tall hedges, like a maze. Suddenly, a shadow quickly grabbed the Princess and disappeared. Alexandra did not even have time to scream.

"You may begin." Gene said, handing Prince Andrew the sword and shield. Andrew immediately ran into the hedges in chase. Gene smiled.

"Perfect."


	8. All's Fair in Love and War

Angewomon had passed out, and woken up and discovered she was being carried by someone, except she couldn't figure out who it was. He was wearing a black cloth over his head to serve as a mask, and he wore black robes to cover his body. Only his white, dragon like wings were visible. He was carrying her as he flew above the maze. All she thought of was that she must help Prince Andrew find her, and decided it was about time to get off her kidnapper.

She grabbed the mask and tore it off. Blue hair flew in all directions, and reddish eyes looked back at her, shocked that she had removed the mask.

"Evan!" Angewomon yelled. "You cocky bastard! Get away from me!" She slapped his face and kicked him in the ever so precious sensitive part in the male anatomy. He passed out and released her.

"Idiot!" She yelled at herself, since now she was falling. _Wait a second – I'm an angel. I can fly!_ Angewomon thought as she looked behind her and found her 4 pairs of wings waiting to be opened. She nearly kicked herself with frustration that she forgot about it, but she got too close to the ground for comfort. She barely had time to open her wings when darkness engulfed her.

* * *

Angemon raced through the hedges, instead of around, seeing that Gene was not entering the maze.

"I'll meet you at the finish line." Gene had said to him. Oddly enough, no one was resisting him. Gene had warned him of monsters. But where? He just considered himself lucky he hadn't needed to pull out his sword yet.

Suddenly, Prince Evan, very disheveled and beaten stepped in his way. His black robes were torn.

"Where is she?" he asked. Angemon was surprised. "You know where she is. Now tell me."

"Uh..." Angemon replied. "I really don't know. I gotta find her." Angemon was about to take a step into another hedge. Evan stuck a sword beside Angemon's neck as a threat to go no further.

"No, Angemon." He said. "I don't know why, but I am human now and maybe I can win her heart now that we're on level ground."

Angemon then realized the truth.

"Veemon?" Angemon asked.

"ExVeemon. You're not going to get her without going through me." Exveemon jumped in front of him and swung his sword at Angemon. Angemon took out his sword and blocked it.

"Who?" Angemon said. Exveemon did not answer. He just swung another blow at Angemon. Blow after blow Angemon dodged Exveemon's attacks. Suddenly, Angemon felt a power surge through him.

"Gate of Destiny!" Angemon created a disc that opened behind Exveemon, and he struck Exveemon with the hilt of his sword, and Exveemon fell, getting sucked into oblivion along with his sword.

"NO!" Exveemon cried as the gate closed.

Angemon ran through another hedge, then suddenly collided into a crystal.

* * *

Angewomon found herself in a dark place with absolutely no light that you could not tell if your eyes were open or closed.

"Where am I?" Her voice echoed. She was trapped in a closed container.

"Just wait, Princess. The test is whichever Prince breaks you out of this crystal will surely deserve you. I've sent Prince Exveemon, Prince Gargomon and Prince Angemon to save you." Gene's voice said, which also echoed in the crystal.

"Angemon?" Angewomon repeated, thinking she heard wrong.

"Just sleep now."

Then her eyes felt heavy, and she drifted into unconciousness.


	9. The Crystal of Darkness

"What the –?" Angemon muttered to himself. A giant pink-white crystal loomed up before him. Inside he could see Princess Alexandra curled up with her wings wrapping around her protectively. She seemed to be asleep.

"Welcome, Prince Angemon. Your challenge now is to save the Princess from this crystal of darkness. Inside she is unconcious, the crystal slowly absorbing her strength. She is light, and where there is darkness, light goes also. That crystal will not stop until all her strength is taken out from her." Gene walked in from behind the crystal.

"What?" Angemon said. "Why?"

"I'd rather get rid of things that I cannot have." Gene explained. "You know that the war was started because of this, right? Prince Exveemon sent me to be a matchmaker for him and the Princess. But you had to interfere! You both had to fall in love, leaving my Prince without the chance of having a queen! Then when I caused madness in all the leaders of the Kingdoms and the war had started, all four of you heirs disappeared!"

Gene began to pace around the crystal, telling his story. "Then I found out that some Light Mage Mysticmon sent you all to a different dimension, with someone named Gennai to watch over you and ensure friendship between all four. I watched Exveemon's constant jealousy over you though, Angemon, and I used some of his dark energy to summon you back where you belong, here in this dimension.

"His jealousy was so great that I was able to create this." Gene pointed to the crystal. "A physical manifestation of hatred, sadness and death. I never meant to use it like this as a weapon, but I must avenge my Prince.

"You killed Prince Exveemon even before you destroyed him today. Now, like a parent having to stop a sibling rivalry, I'll take away what was most precious to both of you. Only now, its really only your loss. But enough of my babbling – If you don't break that crystal and save her in time," Gene said, making an imaginary line across his throat. "Goodbye, dear Princess Angewomon."

Angemon's eyes widened. Gene laughed maniacally. _That's why! _He thought. _I thought she was familiar – voice, face, personality – THE SONG!_

"Angewomon!" Angemon yelled. He pounded at the crystal wall.

* * *

Angewomon's eyes weakly fluttered open. Someone was pounding at the walls of the crystal outside. She couldn't make out what he was saying, since it was already muffled, and bouncing around the walls and echoing. 

"Mmph?" She could barely talk. A small light began to appear in front of her, and it revealed the figure of an angel that she knew. Then the light seemed to have split the wall of the crystal and it began to crack, but she felt too weak to care and drifted back to unconciousness.


	10. An Angel's Love

I kinda edited this last chapter to include the other half of the song, "We Could be In Love" since I realized it applies to the story quite a big deal. I hope you guys liked my fic, and the song of course! Enjoy!

* * *

Angemon had finally broken the crystal, and Angewomon's body fell limply out onto the ground. He ran over and picked her up, Gene calmly walked behind him.

"You're too late, Angemon." He said smiling. He laughed his evil laugh. Angemon couldn't control his temper any longer that he charged at Gene, sword in hand, trying to kill him for what he has done. As Angemon was about to stab him, an invisible force blocked him, and he bounced back, Gene unscathed.

"How dare you!" Angemon yelled at Gene, who just stood there, smiling. He was using the light energy taken from Angewomon, and created a dark shield that originated from the crystal. Although it was broken, its power was still there, and Gene was able to use it.

"Hand of Fate!" Angemon punched out a holy blast with all his strength and fury.

"Bunny Blast!" Gargomon appeared out of nowhere, and combined his attack with Angemon's. It hit the barrier and a small hole appeared, the whole barrier becoming visible as it weakened. The edges were still smoking from the power.

Unfortunately, Angemon couldn't attack because he was distracted by Gargomon's sudden appearance. Gargomon smiled and waved hi, and the hole slowly began to heal and close, and Gene started to laugh again. He was cut shot as a pink arrow impaled him, piercing his heart. Angemon's head snapped back to Angewomon and he saw her collapse again, still holding her bow.

"NO!" Gene yelled as he turned into a ball of dark energy, then exploding. The dark crystal shards then shone brightly, and also disappeared.

"Oh, yeah! Great job Prince Angemon!" Gargomon cried, apparently not witnessing the arrow's contribution to it all. Then he realized Angemon was not there anymore beside him. He was cradling the Princess in his arms in the center of the clearing.

"I'm sorry, Angewomon." Angemon sadly whispered, hugging her. He knew that if humans died, they do not turn to dust like Digimon. "I'm sorry for not saving you." He then yelled to himself. "Why didn't I recognize you!"

Gargomon walked towards Angemon, patting his shoulder.

"Angemon?" He said. He didn't know what else to do. "There's no hope. Lets just take her back to the palace to have a proper burial."

Angemon became infuriated with Gargomon. "There is hope." He said through gritted teeth. Then realized Gargomon meant well, and calmed himself. "Lets carry her to her bedroom to rest. She can wake up later..." He said, looking away.

* * *

"Angewomon!" Kari cried, as she saw Angemon carrying her limp body inside the castle. Gargomon was beside him, solemn.

"Please, Kari, we need to put her on her bed to rest." Angemon said quietly, he assumed that just like TK, Kari was Angewomon's Lady in Waiting.

"Oh, yes, right this way, Prince of Hope." Kari recognized Angemon right away, and she led them to Angewomon's room. As Angemon stepped in, Kari held back Gargomon, and they both left them alone.

He gently placed her on her bed, and placed the blankets on her. He sat on the edge of her bed, looking at her. Her blonde hair was tangled, and he tried to smooth it out with his hands. He moved on to her face, which was pale. There was a small curve in her rosy lips that indicated a mysterious smile. Angewomon's mysterious smile. He gently touched her cool, pale cheeks, and was suddenly overwhelmed with sadness. He wrapped his arms around her upper body and hugged her tightly, tears falling from his blue eyes. After a few minutes of just pure stillness of him holding her, he put her down again and stood up. He pulled one chair beside the bed, and he sat, holding her hand, and waited.

* * *

Kari entered the room and found Angemon sleeping in an uncomfortable position on a hard chair. She smiled, and brought a blanket to cover him. Then she left.

Unseen by anybody, a shard of the Crystal of Darkness floated into the room through an open window, and hovered over Angewomon's body. It was the last shard, and it was glowing. Unfortunately, like all the other shards, it too must be destroyed. As it began to shine brightly, it transformed into a symbol of light, and it slowly lowered and landed on Angewomon's chest. She briefly lit up along with the shard, then as the shard disappeared and died, Angewomon's light also died. And all was still and quiet.

* * *

"_I asked myself why_

_I sleep like a baby through the night_

_Maybe it helps to know_

_You'll be there tomorrow"_

Angemon heard a voice singing. It was muffled, but he knew it as the song in his lost memory. He felt something squeeze his hand gently.

"_Angemon."_

Angemon heard the same voice, whispering his name. It was echoing. He opened his eyes.

"Angemon." A female voice whispered next to him. Another squeeze on his hand. He looked beside him and found Angewomon's blue eyes staring straight at him. She was smiling. Still exhausted, only her head moved on its side to watch Angemon's awakening. Angemon jumped up and hugged her tightly again.

"Angewomon." He whispered into her ear, slightly muffled by the pillow in his face.

"What did I miss?" Angewomon weakly said as he held her.

"Nothing at all. Nothing." Angemon replied. Angewomon touched his face again, like she had done in the Digital World, seeming like a long time ago.

"Do I know you, stranger?" She asked jokingly even in her weak state, still smiling. Angemon, still bent over, leaned even farther, and Angewomon wrapped her arms around his strong neck, and they kissed passionately for the first time, tears streaming down Angewomon's face.

Gargomon was unfortunate enough to walk in at such a sight, and he stood there silent in the background, tearing as he saw the angels' love.

_And what about the laughter_

_The happy ever after _

_Like voices of sweet angels_

_Calling out our names _

_And it's not just wishful thinking_

_Or only me who's dreaming _

_I know what these are symptoms of_

_We could be in love _

_All my life_

_I have dreamed of this _

_But I could not see your face _

_Don't ask why two such distant stars_

_Can fall right into place _

_Anyone whos seen us_

_Knows whats going on between us _

_It doesn't take a genius_

_To know what these are symptoms of_

_We could be_

_We could be in love_

THE END

* * *

YAY I finished the story! I hope you guys enjoyed it. I was too lazy to add in that they got married an lived happily ever after. BUT of course they did! - Maybe it'll be a whole new story. Cya next time! 


End file.
